User blog:ZeroExalted/Editor's Spotlight, and the return of Featured Users?!
Hey, my fellow editors! I was thinking of how, despite the CAWiki being a massive site with all kinds of information these days, we don't do enough to thank and focus on each of the individual members of our team who help make all this possible. So I've considered one of two options, and both sound like a good idea to me. *One, we have an "Editor's Spotlight" blog every month. Here, a chosen editor is given their own review by the Community (only pluses are allowed!) and is allowed to give a brief overview of themselves, their likes/dislikes/hobbies, gaming style, and other stuff about them that the rest of us have never really pondered or gotten to know. Other editors can give "testamonials" regarding the editor in question, which will be featured near the bottom of the page (kind of like a positive review for a game or restaurant). #This way, we can get to know each of our users a little bit better. *Two, we bring back our Featured Users accolade. Other Wikis often have this as a way of pointing out a hard-working editor behind the scenes and give them the praise and recognition they deserve, so it's only fair that we should do it again as well. Unlike the Editor's Spotlight, the Featured User will only have a short description of them on the main page, noting the quality of their edits and what they've done to contribute to the Wiki. #Of course, the Editor's Spotlight and the Featured Users should never both be about the same person. The best way to approach this is with a monthly schedule, changing both around the same time (or one in the middle of a month, and the other at the end of the month). We continue on as long as we can until we run out of users to mention, giving us enough time to have new people to share the spotlight with. Of course, once you've gotten one of these honors at least once, you're not longer eligible for that particular honor (though regarding the Editor's Spotlight, it wouldn't hurt if a user decided to do a follow-up of their previous spotlight to answer more questions.) Of course, there is one more option that I'd like you guys to consider. *Last but not least, what about a simple Q & A Session between users? On a monthly basis, editors can send me (or whoever'll be in charge of the Q & A) fun, CIVIL questions aimed a specific user, staff member, or the site's administrators in general. In turn, I'll choose a certain number of those questions and try to get them answered by the editors they'll be directed towards, while in terms of staff/administrative questions will be answered to the best of my abilities, What do you guys think? Does it sound like an okay plan? Any questions? Who would you like to nominate for this month's Spotlight/Featured User? Would you like to be in the Spotlight yourself? Please comment, and remember to keep it civil! Your responses will be noted in how they'll impact our site later on (you'll see! :D)! Category:Blog posts